A New Day
by sundaymorningcoffee
Summary: Sookie grows up overweight, self-conscious, and hopelessly in love with her older brother's friend, Eric Northman. Eric never had feelings for Sookie... until she comes back from Yale. Tan, beautiful.. and a size 6?. Eric has never been more shaken up.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is a little prologue to a story I've been thinking of for a while. You know, one with young Sookie being fat and having bad self confidence. Falling in love with Eric, and coming back from college hot. You know the deal. It's gonna be a wild ride and I already have the first few chapters ready to go. This prologue is just setting everything up. Keep in mind, this is AH, AU and slightly OOC. Anyway, tell me what you think of my idea in a review and I'll post that first chappie asap. Also, nothing against Fat people. I think fat people are BEAUTIFUL. I'm not little myself at ALL. Go look up "Big Girl (You are Beautiful) by Mika if you don't believe me! Best song everrr. **

**Charlaine Harris owns everything.**

My first memory of Eric Northman was when I was 8 and he was 12, along with my brother Jason. He was a tall, lanky blonde boy with too many limbs. He came over with Jason to play basketball in the back yard. I was sitting in the living room doing my homework when Jason brought him in and after introducing my Gran to Eric, he introduced me as his "chunker of a sister, Sookie." My face turned blood red, and Eric laughed at Jason's words, but after turned to me and gave me small smile, looking regretful. I looked down at my toes and scurried from the room.

I've always been fat. Jason was right then, I was a chunker. I was twice the size of any of the other third graders. I always ate. I don't remember a time of pushing away the Brussels sprouts, or even skipping snack time to play outside. After that day, it seemed Eric was over just about every day, playing basketball with Jason or Sonic on the Sega. It seemed he came over everyday like clockwork, riding the bus home with Jason and me after school. He ate dinner with us every night and it wasn't until I was 10 when Jason asked if I wanted to hang out with them for the first time.

I had a crush on Eric, I won't deny. At this time, he was 14 years old and starting to grow into his features and not only had he gotten taller, he had gotten cute in the face and I couldn't stop thinking about him being my boyfriend. Juvenile, yes. But I was only 10. So when Jason called me into his room, I paused in the hallway and pulled my shirt away from my fat and stepped in.

"Hey Tubby, wanna play with us?" I looked down at my feet, nodded and almost silently said, "Sure." Jason always thought when he teased me he was just being fun and games but, me already having low self esteem took it to heart and was ashamed of my weight. I settled down into a chair in Jason's room and played a level of Sonic, scoring more points than Jason and Eric combined. "Good job." Eric spoke confidently. I looked up at him and smiled a 'thank you.' I was snapped from my reverie with Jason yelling. "Get out of here, fatass." I guess he was upset that I beat him. I still to this day don't know his reasoning. And honestly I don't care to know. All I know is that I was humiliated and felt like a million bucks when Eric said, "Shut up Jason. Don't talk to her like that."

Eric never knew just how much I appreciated those few brief words. That didn't however, stop me from balling my eyes out into my pillow and eating away my sorrows. Eric flirted with me a few times as I grew up, even though I was fat. But never for a second did I ever let myself think that he could like me. Being 5'5 and weighing over 200 pounds never let me like someone. I was too embarrassed.

Eric and Jason were turning 18 and graduating high school when I finally confronted my feelings for him. He was leaving and I was upset and felt alone. Gran had a party for them at the house and we invited all of our friends and family over. For some reason Eric's didn't come at all. I always wondered about his family. But after so long, it just seemed like he was a part of ours.

Eric went to LSU and Jason went to the community college there. Eric studied pre-law from what I heard and Jason was just lucky to pass his classes. Eric and Jason came home to Bon Temps the summer after their sophomore year of college. I was so happy to see Eric and he seemed the same way, because as soon as he saw me and hugged me around my chunky waist and kissed my cheek. "It's so great to see you Sook." I spoke softly, "You too, Eric." He let go of me to go hug my Gran but I could still feel his lips burning on my cheek. I excused myself to the bathroom and I cried because I had fallen in love with Eric and we would never be together. That month of Eric being back was wonderful and we spent a lot of time together, but it seemed more brother sister than anything. I knew he wasn't attracted to me. And how could he be? I hated myself even though everyone said that there was nothing wrong with the way I looked. Eric never came back with Jason the next summer or the summer after they graduated and I graduated high school. I waited for him and Jason all summer, wanting to show off my long golden hair and tan. I may have been fat, but I always tried to find things I liked about myself.

I graduated high school at the top of my class and even though I wasn't involved in many extracurricular activities, my AP classes and 4.6 GPA, and the fact that I was valedictorian got me into Yale and a lot of scholarships that paid for my tuition. I never came home during the summers. I stayed at school and started a project called: "Losing Weight." So that's probably why everyone back in Bon Temps was so surprised when I came back a size 6.

**There you have it. Review because I want to know if I should continue or not. Thank youuu!**


	2. Shake 'em up

**Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review. I was completely overwhelmed by the response this story got. Please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.**

I had freshly arrived on the Yale campus after an extremely long flight to meet my roommate in our new dorm. Her name was Amelia and she was crazy. So extremely hyper and all over the place, but I could tell that we would easily become great friends. She had short brown hair cut into a soccer mom bob. She was tan like me, but had a fit little body that I was sickeningly jealous of. Learning more about her, I found out she was actually from New Orleans and her dad was some kind of big business man and she had pretty much been rich her entire life.

It wasn't until after an entire year of living together and that summer when she asked if I wanted to go to the pool with her. Of course, I shamefully said no. And when she asked why, I let her know it was because I would never want anyone to see me in a swimsuit. And I'm guessing that's when her hyperactivity kicked it into high gear.

"Sookie, if I had known you had a problem with the way you look, I would have helped you lose weight a long time ago. I just always thought you were beautiful and I thought you thought that too. But if not, we can change your body into whatever you want."

By that time, I was of course in tears so I nodded my head and smiled.

"Listen, here's what we'll do. I won't go back to Louisiana this summer and neither will you. My dad and I have a summer house in West Haven. We're going to stay there and I'm going to act as your personal trainer!"

She was so excited she began to dance around. That summer was filled with salad and yoga and before that fall, I was down to a size 16. We continued working out over the next three years, losing 4 sizes almost for the next 2 years until it slowed down. After we graduated, me with a BA in Literature and her with one in Psychology. I decided I wanted to go and move back to Bon Temps with my Gran and Jason who supposedly was working as road crew. Eric was supposedly living in Shreveport and had bought his own bar there and him and Jason were still good friends.

I went back to Bon Temps in early June right after finals. Amelia was going to stop off in New Orleans and then come out to Bon Temps to spend the summer with me there. I had called Gran and told her I was coming and needless to say, she was ecstatic. She had arranged for everyone to be at Merlottes when I arrived. By everyone, I'm guessing she meant her, Jason, Eric, Tara, JB and Hoyt and some others. No one had any idea I was coming and no one had any idea I was thin.

I arrived in Bon Temps wearing my favorite low rise jeans, a blue v-neck t-shirt and some white Ked's. I stopped off at the gas station to fix my makeup and take down my hair. By this time it was to my mid back and looking at golden as ever. My eyes were bright and my tan was warm. I had never looked better in my life.

I stepped out of my old car I had picked up secretly and walked out into the dirt parking lot of Merlottes. It looked more pack than ever. I took off my aviator sunglasses and put them in my purse. I walked into Merlottes and searched out Gran. She was sitting in the corner and my stomach dropped when I saw that she was sitting with Jason. I wondered where Eric was. Gran stood up and half way ran to me. "Baby!" She grabbed me around my tiny waist and said, "What the hell happened? You look beautiful!" We both had tears in our eyes. And I saw Jason stand out of the corner of mine. "Sookie?" I looked over at him and smiled. He walked over to me, stupefied. I held my arms out and he snaked them around my waist and lifted me into the air. "Never thought I'd ever be able to do this, sis!" We all three broke out in laughter and Jason put me back down. He kissed me on the cheek and looked over at the door. "Eric! Over here!" Jason called out. I looked over and saw the man of my dreams and I blushed. He was wearing tight jeans slung low on his narrow hips and a loose v-neck shirt, like me. He was taking off a pair of ray-bans when he caught a glimpse of me. He looked away, but quickly did a double take. He walked towards us and grabbed my hands kissing my cheek. "Sook?" I smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling shy.

"You're beautiful."

I laughed. "Oh, Eric."

"I'm serious. I can't believe it. " I looked down at my shoes.

"It's so great to see you Sook. It's been so long. I missed you." "I missed you too, Eric." We both sat down and Gran bombarded me with questions while we ordered and ate, and Eric barely spoke. But never took his eyes from me. I once even caught him staring at my boobs. And I mean, I had hoped he would be shocked and think I was hot, but he was acting a little perverted.

The only time he spoke was when he delicately said in the middle of my conversation with Gran about the dorms at Yale with, "So, Sookie. Did you get a boyfriend at Yale?"

"Uhm no Eric, I didn't." He smiled and stood up going to the bar to get a drink. I hopped up and went to the bathroom. As I was walking out I heard him talking to Sam Merlotte. I peeked out of the bathroom door barely so that I could hear what he was saying.

"I'm telling you Sam. Gorgeous. I mean I haven't seen anyone so pretty in my life. Her body's so tight and curvy. It's making me crazy. I always liked her, even when we were kids. But damn.. she's a woman, ya know?"

My face turned red and I scurried back to the table and sat back down. I thought about all the times I liked him and thought about him over the years. And more importantly, I thought about how he never cared to see me or even ask about me. I thought about being in love with him as a kid and never acting like I existed. And I thought about how the fact that I was fat kept him from pursuing me.

And as he returned to the table I thought about all fat girls. And I thought about all the assholes that look past them just because they are fat. And I realized that I've been given a chance that most former fat chicks don't get. I had the power to make my teenage crush want me. I had the power to make him rethink looking past sweet girls just because they're fat. I had the power to drive him crazy for me.

Well, Eric Northman; game on.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to review. If enough people like it, I just might have another chapter for you tomorrow! (:**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Movie Night

**Hey guys! Here's your update! Hope you guys like and thank you sooo much for all the reviews and everything! It means so much to me and some give me great ideas! So don't forget to leave me one! It motivates me. Next chapter will be in Eric POV, I have decided. Thanks guys! (:**

Seeing Eric again not only brought back all the feelings or happiness and even lust, it brought back feelings of hurt. I remember how devastated I was when neither Jason nor Eric came back for my high school graduation. Even if Eric never did have romantic feelings for me, which I feel that he did, I still would have expected him to come back to support me. And even when he sent me a hundred dollars in the mails and a sweet letter, he felt distant. And even for a few months after our summer together, he called almost once a week to talk to Gran and me even when Jason did not.

I never understood why someone as wonderful as Eric would be friends with someone like Jason. Even though we were good now, it wasn't always like that. I went through my first two years at Yale resenting him and hating him for the way he treated me as a child. I remember the first time Eric really flirted with me. He and Jason were seniors and I was a freshman. Tara had come over because we were getting ready for the homecoming dance. Jason and Eric both had dates waiting there for them, but they drove Tara and me there. I had chosen a black dress that I thought 'slimmed' me. Next to size 2 Tara, I was feeling really ashamed as we walked down the staircase to meet them. Jason blurted out "Tara, you look very nice"

He had no nice words for me, even after I had spent the entire afternoon getting ready. Eric said nothing of the way I looked, until Tara and Jason walked out to get into the truck. Eric then grabbed the ribbon on the back of my dress and pulled me backwards. "You clean up nicely, Stackhouse."

My face turned blood red but I managed to mumble out, "You look nice too, Eric." He paused a moment as we shut the screen door, and then said, "I thought they said that brains and beauty don't go together." I laughed a low, embarrassed laugh. "Don't kid around like that Eric."

"I don't kid, Sookie." With that, he grabbed my hand and said, "Okay Sook, whatever you say. Just promise me a dance." I nodded feeling butterflies in my stomach and we got into the truck. I was nervous the entire car ride there and Eric kept teasing me on the way there, playing with my hair and poking my cheek. He helped me out of the car and we all walked in.

Thirty minutes before it was over, I was standing alone in the corner wondering when Eric would claim his dance. I watched silently as he spent the entire night dancing with all the pretty girls. I only got one dance that night and it was with computer nerd Bill Compton, and even he abandoned me for some girl named Lorena.

Eric never mentioned not dancing with me. I just figured it was because I'm fat and he would have been too embarrassed.

I was snapped from my memories when everyone at the table stood up. Gran spoke up excitedly. "I know! You and Eric come back to the house and watch a movie with Sookie and me! I'll make some popcorn!" Eric grabbed Gran's cheek and kissed it. "Sounds great!" He said without looking away from my face.

I thought to myself what the first part of my plan could be. What are some sexy things? I thought about it the whole way home. Fake bj on a banana? No, too gross for him. Bend over in low top? No way. Let my thong hang out? Not gonna happen.

I finally settled on some tiny pajamas and prancing around in front of him. Nice plan, right?

We stepped into the door, and Gran went to the kitchen to start some snacks. Jason and Eric went to pick the movie. I ran upstairs to initiate step one of my grand plan.

Throwing my giant suitcase on the bed, I scoured through my neatly folded clothes looking for my silk tiny green shorts and my tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror. Bra or no bra? How far could I go without Gran or Jason figuring out what I wanted to do? I decided to wear a bra. I didn't wanna get too tacky.

I peered at myself in the mirror, flexing my leg muscles and admiring their tan. I lifted up my shirt and looked at how flat my stomach had gotten and how perky my breasts managed to stay. Overall I decided I owed Amelia the world and decided to call her that night to let her know my plans about Eric.

I skipped down the stairs and found Eric sitting on the couch alone. When he looked up at me he scanned down my body. "Hey." He sounded nervous. I wasn't used to that.

"Hey." I spoke back confused. "So, uhm, do you all choose a movie?" He nodded. "Yes, me and Jason really wanted to watch Ferris Bueller and we couldn't find it. So him and Gran ran over to Hoyt's to borrow it."

I smiled. "Great. I haven't seen that move in so long." "You want something to drink?" I called as I walked into the kitchen. He cleared his throat. "Yeah sure. Some water would be great." I got out two cups and got us some water before walking back into the living room. I handed him his cup and looked him in the eyes, smiling. He smiled and I managed to let our hands touch as I did. I sat down beside him and pulled my legs up to my chest. I looked over at him and his eyes were locked on my legs. He noticed I saw and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sookie, you're really something. You know?" I laughed. "What cause I'm skinny? The rest of me's the same." He smiled and picked a piece of hair out of my face. "I know. You've always been a great looking girl." I smiled but I could tell he didn't mean it. Gran and Jason returned, popped in the movie and turned out the lights. Jason squeezed on the other side of Eric and he scooted a bit closer. Midway through the movie Eric grabbed my knee and squeezed. I felt my face blush and I started wondering who was seducing whom. **Damnit Stackhouse! Get back in control!** I told myself violently.

That was when I took my hand and put it on his knee and squeezed. But then left it there. He seemed a little surprised, and looked over at me. I winked and lifted my hand and went back to watching the movie.

I started feeling really tired and the last thing I remembered was Ferris singing on the float as I drifted off to sleep. And I'll be damned if I didn't fall asleep on Eric's shoulder. How cliché is that? I wonder how Eric felt about it…

**Eric POV coming uppp! And don't forget to leave me a review if you want more! I'll try to keep up with the speedy updates!**

**Love you guyssss! (:**


	4. Eric's Take

**Hi guys! So sorry I abandoned you! I have a rough couple of weeks studying and cramming for the end of the semester and a Stats final! Hope you can forgive me. As promised, this is Eric pov. Sorry if he's out character. This is an AH story, so really what can you expect. This chapter will explain a few things about Eric's mysterious childhood and how he actually felt about our chunky little Sookie. Anyway, I worked really hard to crank this one out for you guys so I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review so that I may improve. Oh, and also I'm changing this story to T. Don't worry, it will end up having lemons and being M, but for now there aren't really any, so I want everyone feeling safe to read this story. Oh, and if you read my other story The Right Moment, sorry I've had such a long hiatus, but I will be updating for that story soon! Anyway, without further ado, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

I will never forget the first time I met Sookie Stackhouse. I had just met a boy named Jason that day. I had moved less than a week before from New Orleans. I had lived there since I was 9. Before that I lived in Sweden. But that was before my dad died.

I felt weird walking into Bon Temps Middle School that first Monday. I was taller than practically every other kid there. I towered over all of them and my slight accent didn't help anything. I went through the entire week sitting alone and not talking to anyone.

It wasn't until that Friday when Jason walked up to me and asked if I would be on his basketball team. I knew it was just because I was tall. Why else? I was the new kid and he was one of the most popular boys. But I didn't care. I was just happy to make a friend.

I began playing every day with him at lunch time until the day he asked if I wanted to come home with him for dinner and to hang out. Me, using any excuse to not go home to my mother accepted the invitation eagerly.

I had thought about calling my mother from school to let her know what I'd be doing, but decided that she wouldn't care and just rode the bus home with him. As we walked up the porch steps, he elbowed me in the side and said, "I live with my Gran and Sookie, my fat sister." I laughed a little and brushed my blonde hair out my face and stepped in the front door with him.

The first person I saw was his "Gran." She was a round looking golden old lady with a genuine smile plastered across her face. I vaguely heard Jason saying something about his sister so I just smiled and turned to see her. She was just a little girl. She was a little chunky but was very kind in greeting me so I smiled and couldn't understand why Jason would be so mean to her.

But I honestly didn't care at all how he treated her, at least in the beginning. After all, she was just his fat kid sister. And he was my only friend. So I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize a new friendship.

After that day, I spent almost evening with the Stackhouse's. I did not want to go home. Ever since my father died, and we moved to New Orleans my mom had become an alcoholic. I was forced to take care of myself from age 9 on. Anytime I saw my mother she was drunk and unable to speak to me. When I'd wake up for school she was asleep from drinking, and when I'd come home from Jason's in the evening, she was passed out from drinking all day.

She didn't have to work because when my dad died he left behind more than enough money for the two of us to be comfortable. And I honestly didn't blame my mother for her drinking problem. She had always been a weak person.

We made our move from New Orleans to Bon Temps in hopes of getting her out of the nightlife of such a wild town. I'll never forget her saying to me that day, "Now, min kära, I know I haven't been the best mother but that's going to change. I promise you that." A month into living in Bon Temps and if anything, things had gotten worse.

Now, when I arrived home I had to put my mother to bed so she wouldn't pass out on the floor the whole night. I cleaned up her vomit and dried her tears when she cried to me about my father. She would say, "Gustaf was too young."

And I would cry too not only for my mother but because I missed my daddy too. I decided in that moment that I would use any excuse to not be home because I had to create a life for myself and try to grow up normally like Jason or Sookie did.

After a couple years of spending all my time with Gran, (I started considering her mine too) I felt at home. My mother got a boyfriend and stopped coming home at all. I saw her less than once a week and I was fine with that. I was finally getting the family I had always wanted.

Not only was I getting close to Jason, I was getting close to Sookie too. I kind of had the feeling that she might like me. But if she did, she hid it really well. I could always tell that she had really bad self esteem. She would constantly pull at her clothes, especially as she became a teenager.

The more time I spent with her, the more I started thinking about her new ways. She was always a very pretty girl, heavy or not. Big blue eyes and always kept and tan. Her light hair was almost the shade of mine, just a hair(forgive the pun) lighter.

Something changed in Sookie the night of my Senior prom. Her and her hot friend Tara walked down the stairs and Sookie looked really pretty. Her dress was baby blue and halter and had glitter on it. I will never forget the way her eyes looked when Jason complimented Tara and not her. Her face turned red as if she knew that I realized what Jason did. She seemed embarrassed that she was even dressed up at all.

Why I waited until Jason and Tara couldn't hear, I don't know to this day. But as I told her, her face turned red and I smoothly asked for a dance later at the dance. She nodded almost eagerly and we left for the dance.

I had every intention of claiming my dance that night, but as the night wore and I was dancing with some of the hottest girls in the entire school, I shamefully found myself humiliated at the thought of dancing with her in front of everyone. So I skipped dancing with her and continued carrying on with Ginger and Felicia.

On the drive home I could feel her anger and embarrassment radiating off of her. I asked her what was wrong, knowing full well what it was and nodded her head and spoke quietly, "nothing at all." I found that I was growing more and more angry at myself for my shallowness, but being the asshole 18 year old I was, I ignored my guilt and carried on with life.

Sookie stopped talking to me very much for a while there but I pushed it from my thoughts and did my best to make great grades and I graduated with a scholarship to LSU. I decided on going pre-law and Jason was spending his first year at the community college to get his grades up.

I came back to Gran's during the Summer during the summer after my freshman and sophomore years, (to see Gran) but really to see Sookie. I noticed after I had been away for a while how much of my life really involved Sookie. I thought about her constantly and how much she put me at ease and felt like home.

The summer after my sophomore year I went back to see my mom once and she was a mess. She was still with the asshole from before, only she lived with him then. I never went back. Me and Sookie became really close that summer, perhaps even closer than Jason and I had ever been. Jason was planning on dropping out and moving back home and I was doing really very well.

After I graduated from LSU with a 4.0 and many extracurriculars, I was offered a scholarship to go to Columbia for law school. Sookie was graduating that year as the valedictorian and I heard many great things about scholarships to Yale and I was so happy for her. I couldn't wait to see her and had even thought about maybe asking if she would like to go on a date. I figured she would surely say yes. I often had that affect on women.

But just as I was about to send out my acceptance to attend there the next year, I was called by my mom who was back in New Orleans. Apparently her asshole "fiance" had cleared out her bank account and left her with an addiction to coke and HIV.

I cried for days before left for NO. When I arrived, she looked terrible and I took her home to my LSU apartment with me. I spent that whole summer taking care of her and was unable to go to Columbia. I had luckily recieved my inheritance from my father the year before when I turned 21. I had gotten enought to support my mother and I opened up a business in Shreveport, about 40 miles from Bon Temps. I often went to see Jason, who was now working as road crew and of course Gran.

I opened up my bar with a fellow LSU classmate named Pam. She was beautiful and I had once hit on her before she let me know that she preferred women. She opened the bare with me and she was the face of Northman's, while I took care of the business aspect of it. So far, things were running amazingly and I was sitting quite comfortably.

As far as I knew Sookie was still at Yale and I'm sure very happy. She was always one of the brightest people I knew. I forgot about the thought of asking her out and decided that she probably saw me as more of a brother anyway. And that was fine because as shallow as it may seem, I couldn't find myself sexually attracted to her. So whenever Jason called me to meet him at Bon Temps that Sookie was finally coming home from Yale, I didn't expect much. I expected a slightly older looking Sookie with sweet eyes and a nice tan.

I, however, did not get what I expected.

**There you guys go. Next chapter will also be in Eric POV. So never to fear, you will get Eric's take on the past few chapters. (: Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and you guys are the best. I LOVE YOU! Wait... was that a little too soon? I was just caught up in the moment! I SWEAR!**


	5. The Shock

**Hey guys! So sorry about the lateness of this chapter and I won't make a bunch of excuses, besides the fact that I have new classes and things are crazy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. It was actually a review that kicked me into gear and made me hurry with this one. So you can all thank **_**"Jackie"**_** for this chapter. So please review and I will try to have another chapter up before this week ends. This chapter pretty much is covering everything you already know that happened with Sookie, but I didn't repeat barely any dialogue and it is mostly about how Eric is feeling about everything.**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns everything.**

**EPOV:**

"I'm sure I'll be back tonight Pam. Just make sure you're there to open if I'm not." "Yes, master." I chuckled, "Oh Pam." I heard her laugh and the line go. I slid my phone in the pocket of my jeans and walked into my back room to get ready. I found my nearest t-shirt and slipped it over my head. To be quite honest, while I was very excited to her, I was also very nervous. I knew that she hadn't heard about my mother because I had made absolutely sure that none of them knew anything. The only time I even told Jason was when my mother passed away the fall before. So there was a big chance that she could resent me for never contacting her.

Contrary to my actions, Sookie had always been present in my thoughts over the years. She was a figure from my childhood that I could always look back upon with happiness. And I just couldn't shake the feeling of excitement at seeing Sookie again. I was sure she was going to start looking more like Gran as she got older. They always had had the same eyes and body type. They were both round but with graceful limbs. I slid on my shoes and got into my corvette, turning on the radio low and putting on my shades.

As I drove, I thought about how different Sookie was to any other girl I've known. She was so sweet and kind, but at the same time, not naïve at all. Over the years I had had quite a few "girlfriends." If that were what you'd call them. Mostly they'd been flings aside from my 8 months with Allie. She was a tall art major with short black hair and great legs. She was beautiful to say the least, but also very unpredictable and flirtatious with other men. (And women.) We'd even had a few threesomes. Regardless of her faults, I had loved her and was very upset when she dumped me for a thirty year old doctor. Who was also a woman, by the way.

Even though I had never naturally thought of Sookie as someone I would want to be with, I had forced myself a few times. I had even had a few dreams. They mostly involved me waking up at Gran's and walking down the steps to find Sookie with an apron on flipping pancakes, and myself realizing that she was my wife. My psychology student girlfriend of 2 months, Maya said this probably had to do with myself finding comfort in her and that house. I figured she was probably right. I would never want to marry Sookie, that's for sure. I barely even thought of her in that way.

I pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot and saw Sookie's old yellow nova parked there too. I smiled as I thought about her in there, cute and chubby, excited to see me too. I shut the door to the car and walked in. I was definitely feeling confident with the way I was looking and I hoped Sookie would just melt when she saw me, similar to the way she did when we were kids. I ran my fingers through my hair and plastered on my trademark smirk before I stepped in the door, hearing the bell above me ring.

I saw Jason first and started walking faster over to the table. But before I made it there, I saw a beautiful blonde smiling at me. I scanned her and felt a boner coming on, so I focused back on her face. I was taken so completely aback. It was fucking Sookie. I'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere. She was a knockout. I had no doubt she had lost over a hundred pounds, but she still looked so curvy and womanly. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans that hugged every curve of her tight ass.

She was smiling so brightly and I was in so much shock that I almost couldn't knock myself out of the trance. She walked a couple steps forward and closed the distance by walking to her and encircling her tiny waist with my arms. At first she tightened a little, I'm guessing feeling a little nervous, as was I, but she quickly relaxed into my arms and I squeezed a bit tighter. I said something along the lines of her being beautiful, but as I'm sure she already knew that, I began to ramble. She laughed femininely and I felt a big pull in my chest, feeling like my heart was going to explode. I was so entranced by her the entire evening that I could barely focus on what she said until I asked her rather brusquely if she had had any boyfriends over the years. She seemed a little embarrassed to answer that in front of our Gran, but she quickly answered a solid "no," making me feel fantastic and extremely hopeful.

Gran suggested we get a movie and go back home so we could all really catch up, and even though I knew Pam would be extremely pissed that I was making her close alone, I couldn't see myself leaving Sookie so soon. We walked into Gran's, and Sookie said something about pajamas and while Gran was in the kitchen, Jason and I worked on finding a movie. Jason whined about wanting to watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and even though I love that movie, I simply nodded, not being able to focus on anything except Sookie. Jason said something about loaning the movie to Hoyt and before I even knew what was going on, both Gran him were out the door to retrieve it, leaving me alone with Sookie.

I sat down on the couch feeling very nervous, not a common feeling for Eric Northman. I heard some noise on the stairs and turned around to see Sookie walking down, in tight shorts and a tanktop, showing off her shapely tanned legs and perfect chest. I was instantly in a state of panic as I felt my pants began to tent. _Think of old men. Old men .Old men. Old men balls. _I felt myself relax as I willed my raging boner away. I heard Sookie ask me about Jason and Gran in her sweet Southern lilt. I answered her simply and asked for some water when she mentioned something to drink.

She brought it into me and sat down beside me. I instantly began to chastise myself for being so weird about it all. Yes, she was Sookie. But she was also a female. Something I've always quite proficient in getting. I complimented her further and felt myself feeling like a champ when she began to blush. Jason and Gran got back home, and putting in the movie, Jason sat down beside us on the couch. I scooted over closer to Sookie and felt her tensing up.

Half way through the movie, I put my hand on her smooth knee and squeezed, just for a moment before returning it back to my lap. I looked over at her and she had a panicked look on her face, which quickly turned into a smile when she put her hand on my knee, squeezing, and to my surprise, leaving it there. She moved it a long time later and Jason left, and Gran went up to bed, muttering apologies about being old and having a bed time. I smiled, but Sookie stayed silent. The movie end about a half hour later and right as the credits rolled, I could feel Sookie falling onto my shoulder, clearly asleep.

I looked down at her pouty lips and flushed cheeks, and felt my heart almost melt as I kissed her so lightly on the cheek that she could never feel it. I scooted over and gently picked her up behind her back and under her knees, slowly ascending the stairs to her bedroom to put her asleep. She woke up gently and looked up at me and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Eric." I smiled genuinely, feeling like a teenager again, forgetting how much I had missed her. "Sookie, it's my pleasure. You've had such a long day and you're tired I'm sure."

She laughed as I laid her on her bed and spoke, "Bet you never thought you'd be able to do that." I was confused. "What?"

"Pick me up and carry me somewhere."

"I could have, and would have, even if you had never lost any weight."

She looked down and smiled. "Well thank you. That's really nice of you to say that."

I laughed lightly and started to walk out of her room, but first turning. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I wanted to come and see you again. Catch up some more? You haven't told me much about the past four years of your life."

"Oh. Okay. Night , Eric."

"Night, Sook."

I flipped off her light and walked out of the house, getting in the car and heading back to Shreveport. I felt my phone ring and picked it out of my pocket.

"Eric Northman."

"Everything okay? You never called to tell me if you would be back to close, asshole."

I laughed and feigned anger. "You will not speak to me like that, Pamela. Anyway, I was extremely busy with another beautiful blonde, much like yourself."

"Oh please, I know you were just going to go hang out with Jason and his fat sister."

I instantly was angry and spoke sharply, "You will never speak of Sookie like that. Besides, she's actually very thin and perfect now. I'd even say her body was nicer than yours."

She laughed, "Better than mine? Not a chance."

"Pam, I am ashamed of how I have spoken to you about the way Sookie looks. Can we pretend that I never said those things?"

"What, just now because she's thin you're going to treat her differently, Eric? That's fucked up. You apparently don't know how women work. She will see right through your shallowness."

"Whatever Pam, you're reading too much of that Abby shit, I'm going home and to bed. Bye."

She chuckled, "Bye."

I hung up and pulled into my drive way and climbing into my bed, couldn't get Sookie out of my thoughts. I tossed and turned for over an hour. I quickly jerked one, thinking of her in those green shorts, and quickly relaxed. _What could we do tomorrow? Maybe she'd go to a movie? The mall?_

I figured I'd let her decide, as long as she wearing some cute shorts again.

**Please review, and thank all of you for the love! I can't believe you guys actually like my story. I'll update ASAP! And the next chapter will be a Sookie point of view. But some chapters will be Eric and some will be Sookie. Thanks guys! I love you! **


	6. Smoothies and Flirtation

**(Head held down in shame.) ….. Guys, I would firstly just like to apologize for keeping you hanging for so long. Close to a month. ): And that, I promise you, is not my style. In my defense, life has been busy, and I hope you can forgive. And please enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns this stuff.**

Sookie POV:

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. For some reason, I knew I had gained just a bit of control over Eric. Even though he still made me nervous, and took me right back to when I was an awkward chubby teen, I was finally starting to get some confidence and I realized maybe I could make him feel the same way. But until then, I was going to pretend as if I didn't even look at him in that way.

I smelled some bacon cooking downstairs and my legs automatically took me to the bathroom, so that I could quickly shower and get some bacon before Jason ate it all.

I was in and out of the shower in 10 minutes and had the towel wrapped around my body and one wrapping up my hair on top of my head. I reached into my bag for a pair of panties when I heard some talking down the stairs.

It was Eric, and another brilliant plan popped into my head. I wrapped the towel tighter around me, making sure it didn't look bunchy around my rather large endowment, took my hair out of the towel, and spread it over my shoulders, making it look as sexy as possible.

Then I slowly descended the stairs, careful to make sure I didn't trip and was swaying my hips as seductively as possible. As soon as I was down the stairs, Eric's eyes were on me, and he was not hiding his ogling one bit. I smiled inwardly. "Hey Eric." He nodded and it seemed his eyes were glazing over.

I went over to the fridge and opened the door, bending over to grab the orange juice. Don't worry, I wasn't acting slutty. I knew the towel was long enough to cover my butt, but it did show off my legs. I slowly bent down and popped back up, turning around quickly to see Eric's reaction. He smiled and blushed. THAT'S RIGHT. ERIC NORTHMAN BLUSHED. I giggled and grabbed the bacon out of his hand and bit it, staring into his eyes, smiling. He seemed speechless and grabbed another piece, and we both began to chew, laughing. Right as I swallowed, Jason walked in, with Hoyt in tow.

"Sis, what the hell? Get some clothes on!" I laughed and put my hand on my hip and struck a pose. "You shut up Jason Stackhouse, they're like my brothers. And I'm sure they don't mind!" I smirked and walked out of the room, not before turning, winking at Eric and saying, "Right Eric?"

He cleared his throat and mumbled out, "Yeah, Jase. It's fine."

I ran back up the steps and threw on a bra, a red spaghetti strap tank, and some cut off denim shorts.

I walked back into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. I leaned up against the counter and said, "So what's the agenda for today?" Everyone just stared at me. "I know you boys don't plan on me just sitting around the house today? It's my first day back! Show me a good time!"

"Sorry Sook, I gotta go over to Hoyt's to work on his truck, but I'm sure you and Eric can do something."

"So, whatcha think, Eric?" I spoke, smiling.

"That's what I was planning on."

"So where do you wanna go?"

He smiled and I felt my heart begin to melt. "It's a surprise."

I laughed and said, "Alright, whatever you say. I'll go get my shoes on, then you wanna go? I know it's early, but what else is there to do?"

"Yeah Sook."

I ran up and brushed out my hair, putting it in a pony tail on top of my head, and adding a little mascara and bronzer to my cheeks.

I slipped on my Ked's and ran back down the steps. Eric was sitting in the living room and waiting on me.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

He started walking out the door, but I skipped ahead. "Race you to the car!"

I took a run for it, and was half way down the drive way when he was almost beating me. I started laughing hysterically and pushed him out of the way when we were nearing the car.

I grabbed the door handle to his corvette and called out, "I win!"

He laughed a deep chuckle and came around and opened my door for me. "Yes, I suppose you do. But I'll have to keep in mind that you play dirty."

"Oh, do I ever."

He looked over at me, seeming surprised at my rather dirty joke. I busted out laughing, and settled into the seat, and before I knew it we were driving down the road.

He kept looking over at me with a serious look on his face, and the fourth time he had done it, I said, "Yes, Eric?"

He smiled rather awkwardly and spoke up, "It's just, I find it hard to believe you never dated anyone at school."

"Why is that?"

"You're very beautiful, you know. And of course smart. I mean you went to Yale. And fun. And…" He trailed off but then started again, "But of course you knew all of that."

I laughed, "You're really great too."

He smiled.

"But, I guess since you've asked me so nicely, I will admit to you that I have had a few love interests over the years. Nothing _that _special though."

He didn't speak so I continued. "Why don't you tell me about some of your _love interests_. I'm sure with your charisma there have been more than a few."

We both laughed and he spoke slowly and said, "Maybe another time, okay?"

I was a bit taken aback, but I just smiled and shook my head.

I was so involved in our conversation, that I didn't notice that we were in the parking lot of the mall and he was looking for a parking spot.

"_This_ is the surprise? I hate to break it you Eric, but I have been to a mall before."

"I know, I know. But your surprise doesn't open up for another hour, so I thought we'd get a smoothie or something."

We walked through the doors and I could see Eric was seething because of all the men doing double takes at me.

"Yeah. That's one thing I miss about being fat."

"What?"

"Getting checked out. It happens a lot now. Men are gross sometimes. It's like they've never seen a woman."

"Not all men are like that. But in our defense, we don't often see women like you."

I became silent and we walked into a little smoothie shop where I ordered a banana pineapple blend and I went to get our seat. He paid and sat down across from me handing me my drink.

"So, tell me about your bar."

"Well, I co-own it with my friend, Pam. I do the business aspect and she's the face of it. It's actually doing pretty great. "

"Was it like your life-long dream to have a bar? I don't remember you ever talking about that growing up."

"No, it definitely wasn't. Before everything that happened, I wanted to be a lawyer. And I was actually going to go to Columbia for law school."

"Everything that happened? And why didn't you go?"

"We can talk about that another time. All you should know, is that I'm very happy. Exactly where I am, right now."

I smiled and asked for a drink of his smoothie. He nodded and leaned across the table, taking a big gulp.

"Hey! Don't take so much! " He laughed.

"Just take a drink of mine to even it out."

He did and looked up to smile at me, and reached his thumb to wipe something off my face.

"Whipped cream?"

He nodded and licked it off his thumb.

_Mmmmmm. _I thought to myself. _I WANT YOU IN MY BED._ I mentally screamed at him.

"So I thought you said someone was coming to stay at Gran's next week?"

I nodded vigorously and took another drink before saying, "Yeah, my best friend Amelia. She's that one that helped me lose all this weight."

He shook his head, "So, is she a trainer or something?"

"No, she's just like hippie-ish. You know, really into healthy living, organic stuff and yoga. Haha, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Listen, I'd love for you to meet my best friend, Pam. I think you'd really like each other."

"Sure Eric, I'd love that."

"Are you almost done?"

"Yep."

He grabbed my hand and we left, on our way to my surprise.

**So, there you go guys! I hope you liked it! I am aware that most of this was dialogue, but I wanted to cover a lot. I already have an idea of what the surprise destination is, but it's pretty simple. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Just leave it in a review. Actually if you have any ideas, for ANYTHING, I'd love to hear it! And I was really hoping I could break 200 reviews last time, but I didn't. ): Please review! I love to know your opinions! And even though I mainly want reviews so that I can get better, I still enjoy getting random nice ones, because they make me happy and feel great about my writing. PLEASE review. I love you guys. I'll try to update asap! It won't be as long this time, I promise. OH, and sorry about any grammatical errors. While I have known for a while what I want this chapter to be about, I wrote it in a rush and I don't actually have a beta. **


	7. PutPut and Pamela

**I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I AM SO VERY SORRY.**

**Life has just gotten away with me. If you haven't realized by now I'm 17. Right now I'm finishing up my senior year. And it isn't very easy, but I'm doing my best. But that doesn't exactly leave me very much time to write fanfiction. I'll save all of my excuses and let you get on to reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**If you don't remember what was happening last time, they were on their way to a surprise after having smoothies.**

**EPOV:**

Sookie and I were back in the car and I had the AC on before she spoke again.

"Please tell me the surprise! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" I added with a wink. I looked over at her and she gave me a knowing smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Definitely not _anything._ Just please tell me."

I laughed wholeheartedly thinking about how enjoyable it was to be driving around with Sookie.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But only because I don't want you thinking it's something incredible and that's why I was trying to surprise you. Put-put."

I looked over and saw the biggest smile she had ever given me. "PUT-PUT! You know how much I love it! What do you mean it's not incredible? I haven't played it since I was like 16. I can't wait!"

"Well I'm very glad you like it."

She smirked. "Oh I do. And I'm going to like it even better when I'm kicking your ass."

I laughed out loud, as she took me by surprise.

"We'll just see about that my darling Sookie."

We pulled in to the gaming center and I got out first, hurrying around to the other side to open her door. Even though I was having friendly fun with her, I was still desperate to fuck her.

As I opened the door her toned, golden leg stretched out, and I felt a rush of pleasure to my nether regions. She smiled daintily and I grabbed her hand. We walked slowly into the front door and I saw her look down at our hands, fingers still entwined. I smirked and kissed her palm before letting her pull it away.

We walked up to the counter and I pulled out my credit card and handed it to the lady, paying for our game.

"You should have let me paid. You already paid for the smoothies."

I smiled in the most handsome way I knew how. "Now, now Sookie. If I let you pay, what kind of date would I be?"

She laughed and mumbled. "Dream on, Eric. This is _not_ a date. I don't know what gave you the idea that it was."

"Whatever you say Sook."

She pulled away and strutted ahead of me, surely trying to make me squirm. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, "accidentally" dropping it on the ground and slowly picking it up. I lightly groaned as I saw her tight ass and I had to divert my eyes before I sported a hard-on.

She turned around quickly, to gage my reaction. I smiled and winked at her and she turned around, walking as fast as she could do the course.

She chose the yellow ball and I chose the green. We made it to the first hole and I said, "You go ahead and go first."

She laughed lightly and told me to go first. I hit the ball and made it really close, but not all the way in. I was feeling really pleased with myself as Sookie sat the ball down and made a hole in one.

"Good job." I mumbled. She laughed and smiled. Eight holes later and she was one hole in one away from beating me.

"You could have warned me you were a champion put-putter," I said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, poor baby. I'm sorry. But in all fairness, I'm pretty sure I told you I'd kick your ass."

"That you did. So I suppose I can't be too angry."

She smiled and much to my surprise, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was glowing, feeling that much closer to my goal.

She did in fact 'kick my ass' and we were back in the car within the next hour. I looked at the clock. "Well, it's only 3:30. I really wanted you to meet Pam. Would you like to now?"

She smiled a bright, genuine smile and I felt my heart surge.

"Sure, you know I'd love to."

"Alright then off we go."

We drove in silence for a few minutes when she spoke up.

"So this Pam. Did you guys date or what?"

"Me and Pam? No. I tried when we first met. But she prefers women."

"Oh, I see. You know, so does Amelia. Maybe they'd like each other."

"You know, that's a good idea."

I texted Pam, making sure she was home and told her we were on our way.

We pulled into her drive way and I heard Sookie mumble, "nice house." I smiled at her and led her into the house by the hand. Pam was in the kitchen and called "I'll be right in."

We went into the living room and sat down. Pam came in smiled at Sookie.

"Hey. I'm Pam. It's so good to meet you. Eric wasn't exaggerating at all when he told me you were a bronze goddess." I saw Sookie flush and felt excited.

"I don't know about goddess! But thank you! It's great to meet you! I've heard a lot."

Sookie was so sweet and endearing; I practically melted listening to her Southern lilt and manners.

Pam went over to Sookie and sat down beside her. She was right in her face as she began asking he any question she could think of. I felt for Sookie as Pam began massaging her knee. But try as I may, I couldn't stop myself from feeling excited.

Sookie's face was red and I laughed. "Pam, leave her alone."

Pam made dinner and it was 7 o'clock before we were getting back into the car.

"I had the best time tonight. Pam's great."

"Yeah, she really is. Oh and sorry about all the lesbian jokes.. And her touching your boobs."

"Hahahah, that's okay Eric. I was actually really flattered she could be a model or something."

"Yeah, she's beautiful. But she's got nothing on you."

"You're nuts Eric. But it's so good to spend time with you. I guess I didn't realize how well we get along."

We pulled up to Gran's and Sookie reached for the door handle. "Well, thank you for today Sookie. I had an amazing time. It's not every day you get to spend with a gorgeous girl."

She flushed red. "I'm not gorgeous Eric. I look the same, just a few pounds lighter. But I'm glad you think so. And I loved meeting Pam. But don't forget, you're meeting Amelia! She should be here sometime next week."

"I look forward to that. Night Sook." I kissed her cheek and she stepped out.

She was back in the house when I realized that I needed to grab my sunglasses that I had left there that morning by accident. I walked back into the house and heard silence. I grabbed my sunglasses and had my hand on the door handle when I heard the shower being turned on upstairs.

_Sookie's getting in the shower. Sookie probably showers naked. Sookie is naked right now. _I thought to myself.

I walked up the stairs as quietly as possible and peeked in the door. I could see her in the bathroom from where I stood. I felt terrible, but couldn't make myself look away as she dropped her robe and I saw the most perfect ass in the history of all creation. I was instantly hard and absentmindedly began to stroke myself through my tight denim jeans. She was brushing her hair and was turning around when I bolted back into the hallway.

I couldn't believe I had just spent 2 minutes being a peeping tom. I raced down the stairs and out the front door and was sitting in my car.

"I need to get laid." _And preferably by Sookie._ I thought to myself.

**There you have it. I PROMISE and update within the next few days. Please forgive me. And makesmyheadspin, if you're reading this, I would LOVE to have you beta me. The problem is, I erased my email and have yet to contact you. Hope you're not too agitated with my thoughtlessness after your gracious offer.**

**OH, and Amelia's showing up next chapter! **

**Oh, and people, PLEASE review. I really appreciate them. They really push me to write these. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted. I love youuuu!**


	8. Amelia

_**Hello guys. I'm very sorry for the delay. My computer was BUSTED. I had no way of writing. The only internet access I had was through my phone, and it ain't easy to type on a touch screen phone. (Believe me, I tried.) Again, you guys are amazing for liking my story. I feel so lucky each time I get a review. I wish I could have responded to them, but alas, no computer. So please, enjoy. Also, Summer time is among us so hopefully I'll have a lot of time to write.**_

**Sookie:**

I could feel Eric looking at me. As badly as I felt for putting on a show, I felt extremely excited. I knew how I looked. My breasts were high, my ass was tight, and my stomach was taut. I would have never let him see my boobs or anything like that, but I figured the ass and back couldn't hurt. I mean, hell, they show asses in PG-13 movies. No reason for me to feel guilty about that.

As I heard the door shut, I turned around and walked to my window. Just as I thought, a few seconds later, Eric was out the door walking to his car, seeming anxious. I smiled to myself and walked back towards the bathroom, hopping into the steaming shower. I made it a long one, washing my hair with some new shampoo and conditioner that was supposed to make my hair even more blonde. I took my time shaving everywhere, and even after, I treated myself by rubbing lotion all over myself.

One thing that followed me even after I was thin, were my stretch marks. They were long, but very sparse, all up and down my hips. They had faded into my skin tone and were almost invisible, but they helped me never to forget who I was. Seeing my marks reminded me of my mission for all the fat girls out there and I was filled with a new found passion for what I was doing. I wasn't planning on hurting Eric. No, I wouldn't do that. But I did want to seduce him and then not completely go for it. I wanted him to want me with no release, and if that was wrong, so be it. Growing up with such unrequited love, I guess had left me harsh, but the world had been harsh to me.

I rubbed cocoa butter into my marks and smiled as I thought of the days to come. I liked Eric, this I knew. But as I had only had sex a few times and with one of Amelia's jock friends, Quinn, I guess my sex drive had been slightly spoiled. It always only lasted about 3 minutes and was completely awkward. I thought after the first time, when I lost my virginity, things would get a lot better. I thought that the second time maybe it would be better because I could focus on something other than the pain. I thought wrong. The second time and every time after that, I was only left to focus on the awkwardness of the situation, which consisted of him hovering on top of me and then a couple minutes later seizing and shaking. It was horrible and I wasn't left with a burning passion for sex. I was actually a bit disturbed. So I knew, even though things were surely going to get hot and heavy with Eric, I would never compromise myself and just have sex with him. I just wasn't a sexual person.

I heard my cell ring over on the night stand and I hopped over. It was Amelia.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sook! Change of plans, I'm on my way now. I'm about to hop on a red eye and I'll be there at 7 am at the Monroe airport! We can start our summer of fun off early!"

"That's fantastic! I'll be there. And just to let you know, my Eric plan isn't running as smoothly as I would have liked it to. You might have to kick me into gear when you get here."

"Well what's the problem?"

"He's gotten even sexier and I'm having a really difficult time. I mean even being thin, I still don't think I deserve an Adonis like him!"

"SHUT UP! I'll be there in the morning and we'll go full throttle."

"Alrighty, have a nice flight. Love you."

"Love you too, Sook. See you then!"

The line went dead and I crawled back into the bed. It was almost 11 pm. If I wanted to be in Monroe by 7, I had to go to sleep. Dragging myself back up and climbing into some panties and a tank top, I went fast to sleep.

I woke up bright and early, made myself a cup of coffee and headed off to Monroe to get Amelia. The drive seemed to take forever because I was so anxious to see my best friend. I arrived around 6:45 and walked in to the airport to meet her. I saw her and waved her over a few minutes later.

"SOOKIE! I missed you so much. Even a few days were too much to bear."

"I know exactly what you mean. Let's get your bags checked and get home."

It took a few minutes to get her bags checked and we were back on the road by 7:30.

"I'm starving. Can we stop somewhere for breakfast?"

"Of course. I think there's an IHOP somewhere up here, near Shreveport."

We turned on some music as loud as possible and belted it.

"You know, I was pretty exhausted before this." Amelia exclaimed.

"Me too. I think we just bring this out in each other."

When we arrived, I ordered bacon and eggs and Amelia ordered blueberry pancakes. I was half way done eating when I heard something peculiar. I looked near the door and saw Eric and Pam walk in, waiting to be seated.

"FUCK!" I screamed under my breath.

"What is it?" Amelia had a wide eyed look on her face.

"It's freakin' Eric! He's here! And I look terrible. We have to get out of here, NOW!"

Amelia scanned the room.

"That, is Eric…?"

I nodded viciously, hiding my face behind my hand.

"Holy balls, he is a Nordic God," she said with a completely straight face.

"Did I not tell you this?"

She nodded, smiling creepily.

"Sure you did, but I just thought you were exaggerating."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm being serious, I have to get the hell out of here."

Normally I wouldn't have worried so much about what I looked like, but you must understand that I was wearing a torn up Bon Temps football sweatshirt, sweat pants and Old Navy flip flops. On top of that, my hair looked like a dying raccoon, as I hadn't had the chance to style it that morning.

"I would have usually said, you're fine… but fact of the matter is, that beautiful man cannot see you like this."

I nodded knowingly. The hostess was bringing them to their table. Amelia waved her hand for the check repeatedly. It seemed like we had waited an hour when really it was probably only a few seconds. Eric was right in my line of vision. I knew if he recognized me behind my hand, he would come over and say hello. I could not let that happen.

"Let's just go," I whispered.

"Go?" Amelia asked, seeming confused.

"Yeah, let's do like a hit and run thing. No one is around."

"It's called dine and dash."

"Okay, whatever. Let's do it. You go first and I'll follow."

"Now Sookie, are you sure about this? I mean I've done this a million times, as I'm a badass. But are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah, no problem. He can't see me now. My seduction plan won't work if he does! Now go."

She stood up and steadily made it out the door in a just a couple seconds. _My turn_, I thought to myself. I stood up, probably with a weird look on my face and took off for the door, making sure Eric wouldn't see me. When I made it to the door I heard our waitress call, "GIRLS!"

I started running faster. _Damn, why did I park my car so far away? _ Amelia was a few feet in front of me, hurrying me along. I suddenly heard Eric's voice. "I'll get them!"

I heard someone running behind me so Amelia and I took off even faster. Then, suddenly, a strong arm grabbed me from behind, around my waist. He turned me around and Amelia kept running.

"Sookie?"

"Fucking hell."

Eric began to howl with laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, almost falling over in hysteria.

"Nothing at all."

I reached into my purse grabbing 2 twenties, pushing them into his hand.

"Just give this to them, okay?" I was sure my face was as red as a beet.

"No, no, no," He said, pushing my money back into my hand. "I got it this time. It's the least I could do, you little badass."

"Okay," I simply said and I started walking to the car as fast as I could.

He sped up and jumped in front of me.

"Are you okay Sookie?"

He now had a serious look on his face, but I could tell he would laugh at any moment.

"Besides experiencing the most embarrassing moment of my life, I'm peachy, thanks."

"Oh, Sookie. It happens. This is our little secret."

"So we never have to talk about it again?"

"Hmm, well _we _might talk about it. But I assure you I won't be telling anyone else. It can be between me, you, and you're friend there. The other badass."

I scowled.

"I hate my life."

"It's okay Sookie. I actually think it's really adorable."

I rolled my eyes, beginning to smile.

"Oh, thank you. That just makes everything better."

He laughed.

"So can I meet your friend? Is that Amelia you were telling me about?"

"Sure is. But how about another time? I'm sure she's also about to die of embarrassment, and that hostess is staring at us like she'll call the po-po."

"The po-po?" He chuckled. "Well, I'll be over tonight anyway. Jason invited me for dinner; maybe I can just meet her then."

I nodded. "Sure. Just please don't tell anyone about this whole ordeal. Okay?"

"You got it, rebel."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"See you, Sook," he called as I made it to the car.

"Yeah, see you."

I could heard him laughing as I opened the door.

I smiled giddily and felt my face blush again as I thought about what had gone down.

"Fuck my life," I said as I settled into the driver's seat.

I started the car up and began to answer Amelia's never ending questions as we drove to Bon Temps.

_**There you guys go. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and tell me how to improve or anything you would like to see happen. I am going to try my hardest to update within the next week or so. Thank you guys, love you.**_


	9. The Lake

_**Hello friends! I've missed you dearly. I won't keep you long, but I will tell you how much I appreciate your reviews, your kindness, and most of all the fact that you stick with my story even when it takes me such a long time to update. The main reason I haven't written is because I have to use the family computer and I'm paranoid someone will find out that I write fan fiction. Good news though! I leave for college in about a month so I got my very own laptop! Yay! Now I will write as much as possible. Without further ado, ENJOY. (:**_

_**Warning: There are lemons in this chapter. If you do not want to read them, I put a line right before it starts so you can kindly click away. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all.**_

As Amelia and I pulled into my driveway I could see her smiling in my peripheral vision.

"Excited much?"

She shook her head giddily.

"Well you shouldn't be," I said in all-seriousness.

"Of course I should be! I finally get to see your home, Sook! I can't wait to meet Gran and Jason and everyone. It will be great."

I smiled and stepped out of the car. I went to the trunk and grabbed one of Amelia's bags. She walked around to the back of the car.

"Just get one and I'll have Jason come out and get the other," I spoke over my shoulder.

I walked up the porch steps and waited for her as she followed behind.

Jason stepped out onto the porch and grabbed the bag from my hand.

"Thanks Jase."

He nodded and reached over to grab the bag from Amelia.

"So, is this Amelia? The girl I've heard so much about?"

Amelia flashed her pearly whites and spoke excitedly. "It sure is! It's great to meet you Jason! I've heard so much about you too!"

"Probably horrible things. Well I've got to tell you; don't believe everything Sookie's told you. I might'a been mean to her when we was kids, but I'm a changed man!"

Jason winked, Amelia melted, and I started to wonder whether or not she _really_ preferred girls. It was a new thing after all.

"Whatever you say Mr. Stackhouse, but I'll be the judge of that for myself."

She swayed her hips as she walked into the house ahead of us. I watched Jason check her out and feigned gagging.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Jason whispered. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead.

"Just for that Jason, you can go ahead and take her bags up to the guest room, if you please."

I heard him trudge up the steps and I hurried into the kitchen where Amelia had gone.

"So, what do you think?"

"Oh Sookie! It's so wonderful! This is like the place I dreamed about when I was little! I would have killed to have grown up here!"

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, it's a paradise here."

"Sookie, you shouldn't be so pessimistic. This place is so homey and lovely. You were lucky to have grown up with family."

I thought about her life. New Orleans mansions and a personal maid.

"Yeah, well I guess the grass is always greener."

She nodded and smiled.

"So, I know we've already committed a misdemeanor and you've humiliated the hell out of yourself, but what is on the agenda for today? It better be spectacular."

"I don't know if there's anything _spectacular_ to do here in Bon Temps. But we can certainly try."

I started to continue on to offer going down to Tara's shop, offering to buy her a few things when my phone started ringing.

I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Sook, it's Eric."

"Eric, how did you get my number?"

I looked over and saw Amelia freaking out.

"ERIC?" She mouthed animatedly and I nodded back.

"I called Jason and asked for it, simple as that."

"Ah-ha. I see. So what did you need? I'm very busy entertaining my guest."

I heard him chuckle loudly.

"I'm sure this morning was enough to entertain her for weeks."

"Yeah, yeah. Seriously though, what can I do for you?"

"What can you _do_ for me? Well, a lot of things actually but I thought I'd keep that to myself. At least for a while."

"Eric!" I feigned shock.

"I'm kidding Sookie. Honestly, I called because today is a beautiful day and I wanted to see if you would let me entertain you and your guest? The lake's open for the summer and I've already invited Pam and Jason and they both seem excited by the idea. How do you feel about it?"

I took a long pause.

"Sookie?"

"I'm thinking, Eric—"

"Thi-?

"Yes. Thinking whether or not you're going to tell my secret to everyone."

"Your secret?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh, Sookie," I could hear the laughter in his voice. "I told you I wouldn't and I keep my word."

"Okay, we'll be there. What time?"

"Pam and I will be there about noon."

"Sounds good."

"Bye Sookie."

"Bye."

I hung up and tentatively looked up at Amelia waiting for the explosion of chaos.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"Calm down Amelia. We're just going to the pool."

"Yay! I love to swim! Who all's coming?"

"Uhmm, Jason, Eric and Pam."

"Pam? Who's that?"

I remembered my idea of setting them up together.

"Oh, that's right. Pam is Eric's best friend and she's very smart and very beautiful."

"Oh, that's nice."

"And she's gay."

I saw her eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Sure is."

"Oh, that's amazing. I've really wanted a woman in my life. I've had too many men for a lifetime."

"That's an understatement."

She laughed heartily.

"Oh no! I'd like to meet this Pam woman but Jason is really sexy and I felt some stuff between us earlier."

"Ewh, that's my brother. And don't fall for his shit anyway. That 'stuff' you felt earlier, he has that with every girl. Don't feel special."

She feigned hurt. "Wow. Brutal much?"

I smiled and sipped on a cup of coffee.

"That's me. Sookie 'Brutal' Stackhouse."

She rolled her eyes fiercely.

"So, if we're going to the pool we better start getting ready, it's already 10:45."

I started up the steps, calling over my shoulder, "And we have to make sure I look absolutely fierce in my bathing suit."

"Don't worry about that girlfriend."

It was 11:52 and we were almost ready to go. Amelia was wearing a tie dyed string bikini and I decided on my yellow and white polka dot '50's style bathing suit. It had a sweetheart neckline, halter straps and full cups with underwire to give my boobs that extra 'oomph.' My bottoms were high waisted and really flattered my hourglass shape all the while hiding the left over stretch marks I had. I knew Eric was going to go crazy for me. I slipped on a red swimsuit cover up and my white espadrille wedges and out the door we went.

We arrived at the lake and hopped out, grabbing our beach bags. I saw Eric standing up and we headed in that direction and I gulped feeling nervous for a reason I could not pinpoint. He noticed us and started to wave. I waved back and smiled.

We walked up and everyone was already there. Jason, Eric, Pam, and even Hoyt were sitting on some towels.

"Hey guys, for everyone who hasn't met her, this is my friend Amelia."

Amelia stepped forward and started shaking hands with everyone. I noticed she saved Pam for last.

"It's really nice to meet you," Pam cooed sensually.

I saw Amelia visibly melting under Pam's watchful eye. I'm as straight as can be and even I can admit that Pam was hot as hell. She was wearing a mint green bikini, had some very visibly designer sunglasses on, high heels and her long blonde hair was perfectly curled. I guess she didn't plan on swimming.

"You too, Pam. I've actually heard a lot about you." Their conversation continued and I saw Jason staring. _Whatever, he'll get over it._ I thought to myself. I then focused my attention over to Eric.

"Hey there."

He smiled genuinely. "I'm so glad you came."

"Like I wouldn't?" I chuckled. "Even when I was fat I liked to swim at the lake."

"Sookie.." He said scoldingly as if to tell me to stop mentioning my old weight.

I smiled graciously and spoke, "So ya wanna get in?"

"I do."

He took off his shirt and I was in a slight trance watching each muscle in his strong chest and stomach flex.

"Sookie?"

I snapped out of it as I realized he was already nearing the lake entrance. My face turned red.

"Sorry."

I took my hair out of its pony tail first and then slipped off my wedges, then pulled the cover up over my head. I started toward Eric and noticed him staring back at me, probably even more intently than I had before.

I neared him and he seemed to snap out of it himself.

"Damn.." I heard him mumble under his breath. It excited me so much but I managed to act as if I hadn't heard it.

He strode into the water and I followed him. I noticed him staring at my chest and I blushed as I noticed the water was making them float up and they looked really good. I immediately dunked myself under the water, getting my hair wet and he did the same, acting really awkward.

"So Eric, do you like my bathing suit?" I asked gaining some confidence when I realized how much control I had over him then.

He gulped and ran a hand across his hair, smoothing it back.

"I do Sookie, very much."

I smiled and swam out a little farther.

"Come on, Eric."

He was still walking because of his crazy height, but I had to swim.

"Let's float."

I leaned back letting my body floating on top of the water, thinking I would look pretty good from that angle. He ogled for a few seconds but then started floating too.

"Grab my hand, we don't wanna float apart."

He grabbed it gently and I looked down at our hands and started to realize that maybe this was a little more than just the 'seduce Eric' game I had been playing.

I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and abruptly let go.

"Come on, let's get everyone else in."

He looked at me strangely and nodded. I called out to everyone and Jason and Amelia waded in, meeting me and Eric.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Amelia asked excitedly.

Eric was acting strange and in turn, so was I.

I nodded politely looked over to Eric. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I call Sookie on my team."

"Okay, then I guess that means I get Amelia."

Amelia smiled giddily and started to climb onto Jason's shoulders. Eric was a good five inches taller than Jason so I knew I had the advantage. I looked to Eric and things felt very tense and heated between us. He grabbed my arm, bent down and I climbed onto his shoulders.

_My vag is right on his neck. This is so weird. And kinda hot. _I thought to myself. Amelia and Jason waded toward us.

"Kick their asses," Eric said in all seriousness.

"One, two, three, go." Jason called out.

My hands went to Amelia's and we pushed and pushed for a good 40 seconds before I triumphed and shoved her and Jason both into the water. Eric and I began to cheer and he let me down off his shoulders.

"Yay!" I screamed out. Eric grabbed me around the waist and spun me around, kissing me on the lips. I looked up at him and he looked as surprised as I was. There was a sudden heat between us and I felt the entire world melt away.

"Jason, let's go play volleyball," Amelia said thoughtfully.

Jason was oblivious and followed Amelia out of the water.

"Would you wanna go over to the rocks?"

The rocks were a small area near the deeper end of the lake where you could hop up and hang out on the rocks, hidden from the rest of the lake goers by trees.

"Sure," I spoke softly, still feeling warm.

….

Eric grabbed my hand and we swam to the rocks. I still felt like I was in a daze as he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto the rocks behind the trees. My hair fell into my face and Eric climbed beside me. Without speaking, he grabbed my cheek and kissed it, slowly making his way to my mouth. I tentatively slipped my tongue in and rubbed it against his.

_This is not a part of the plan._ I thought to myself. But for the life of me, I couldn't make myself care. I was on fire.

Eric rolled on top of me and kissed me even harder than before, sucking on my tongue. I moaned into his mouth and rubbed my hands down his strong back. I spread my legs and let him settle his hips between them. We kissed like sex crazed teenagers and began to grind our hips into each other. He was rock hard through his thin swimming trunks and my bottoms were tight against my moist center.

I moaned and groaned grabbing his ass and pushing it harder onto my crotch. He grabbed my breast and pulled the cup down, taking my nipple in his mouth, sucking harder and harder. He started to grind against me quicker, using my breasts as handles to shove himself against me. He began to pant and I squeezed myself onto him harder. I felt my orgasm building and I grabbed his mouth kissing him passionately as he started to hump my center like an animal, without any control over himself. I screamed out his name as I came and felt him quiver and shake soon thereafter with his climax.

He rolled off of me and grabbed a piece of my hair, kissing my cheek.

"You're beautiful and I think I'm falling for you."

I looked into his eyes and spoke softly, "I want you to know this isn't something I usually do."

"I know," he spoke as he kissed my lips again. We laid there for what seems like forever and spoke about our lives, our plans, our hopes for the future and with each word I started to feel that I might be falling for him again too.

_**So there you have it! A little bit of citrus too, I hope you didn't mind. And I hope it wasn't too distasteful. I've read a lot worse. Haha. Please give me feedback in reviews on how to improve. These two aren't going to get their happy ending just yet. We've only just begun. Mwah hah hah hah. There will be a few more obstacles to get through before the end of this bad boy.**_

_**Thank You!**_


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi all, sorry to disappoint, this will only be a brief author's note. Thank you guys so much for your interest in my story! It makes me very happy. The reason I haven't had any time to write is because I started music conservatory this fall to study opera and I have no free time. However, your next chapter is over half way done and I will be uploading within the week so keep an eye out!

Love y'all,

Emily


	11. Pancakes and Talk

**Hey guys, I'm back! Please enjoy, and please read the authors note at the end, it's important. **

**Charlaine Harris owns most stuff in this story.**

I woke up the next morning and felt my face flush as I thought of the previous day. I groaned aloud. Suddenly Amelia swung the door open and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Good, you're up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Not quite. Leave and come back in five minutes. You know I hate it when people talk to me as soon as I wake up."

She laughed and mocked me.

"No. We need to talk about what happened yesterday at the lake."

"Nothing hap—"

"Don't you fucking lie to me."

My eyes widened.

"Amelia, I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, so sad."

"Really? 'Too bad, so sad.' Grow up."

She sat her cup of coffee down on my bedside table, then hopped up onto my bed, laying down beside me.

"Sookie, you know you wanna get it off your chest. So, just tell me. No judgment. Promise."

"It was so slutty of me and something I can't believe I did."

"You fucked him?"

"NO! ... Well, practically."

"Wait, I'm confused." She sat up and grabbed her coffee back. "What exactly did you do?"

My face started turning red again. "I'm not exactly sure of how to explain it."

She took a sip. "Well, just try."

"We kinda just… rubbed against each other a lot? I know it doesn't sound like much... but it kinda was."

She nodded knowingly. "So you dry humped him."

"Apparently."

"OH MY GOD, WAS IT AWESOME?"

"Calm down!" I shushed her. "It was... very good, but also very bad. I can't believe this. This is ruining my plan."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Can you forget about the plan for five minutes? God, ever thought that maybe the plan isn't important? That maybe you guys could fall in love? That maybe this is the real deal?"

I stood up from the bed and stretched. "Oh come on Amelia, you and I both know that Eric Northman could never fall in love with me. I will always be Jason's fat kid sister to him."

"Do you think dry humping is something he does with all of his friend's sisters?"

"Well, no.. But still."

"All I'm saying is, give him a chance. What's more important, finding love or getting even?"

I rolled my eyes, "Love clearly, but that isn't what this is. He wants to have sex with me. I'm not stupid, I know men."

"Do you really though? You've never had a real boyfriend and you've slept with one guy. You're 22 years old, you need to experiment."

I stood up from the bed and pulled my robe on. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Let's go downstairs. I'll make you some pancakes."

I slipped out of my room and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and there sat Eric, drinking some orange juice with Jason. _Dear lord he looks beautiful today. _

I looked at him and my face immediately flushed as I thought about the day before, yet again.

"Hi Sookie." Eric spoke gently in a soft voice. He seemed to understand how awkward I felt and was trying to make things less hard on me.

"Hi Eric." I cleared my throat and went to the cupboard, grabbing the ingredients I needed for pancakes.

"How are you this morning?"

I turned around, "I'm doing very well, and you?"

"Quite well, thank you."

I looked over at Jason and he was making a strange face.

"Why are y'all acting so weird?"

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

I cursed myself as my voice cracked.

"Just like that, you're acting like you barely know each other."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jason. Who wants pancakes?"

I smiled at Eric and he smiled back and bit his lip. I turned around. _I can't even deal with this right now._ I thought to myself.

Suddenly Jason stood up. "None for me, I gotta be off. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, see you later." Eric said swiftly.

As soon as Jason was gone, Eric looked over to me.

"So do you want to talk about this?"

"About what? There's nothing to talk about Eric."

"Sookie, don't even play games with me. I wasn't just hooking up, I hope you know that."

I cleared my throat. "Well what if I was? Just hooking, up that is? Would that be so wrong?"

Eric smiled a knowing smile. "No, but I know you too well to think that that's something you would want to do."

"Well to be honest Eric, I don't know if I can talk about it. I'm still feeling kind of awkward about it. I don't do things like that and I don't plan on doing it again. I hope you can understand that."

"But Sookie, we were so great together, right? I mean has it ever been that good for you? It hasn't for me, and we didn't even have sex."

"Eric!" I shushed him. "I'm not gonna talk like that."

"Well since you're saying you won't ever do it again, can't you just tell me if it was as amazing for you as it was for me?"

"…."I shuffled in my slippers.

"Sookie please." He was smiling mischievously.

"Will it make you shut up if I tell you?"

He nodded his head up and down.

"Then yes, it was the greatest sexual experience of my life. So congrats Eric. What, do you want- a prize? Because it's not actually that hard to do. I haven't had many experiences in the first place. I don't know what else you want me to tell you… I mean it's clear we have chemistry, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not that kind of girl, Eric."

"No Sookie, I don't want a prize. I just wanted you to acknowledge the fact that we're great together. And not just sexually, in other ways too. And I want to get to know you in a different way than how I know you now."

"Well, that would be okay then I guess. How do you mean though? Just to clarify?"

He smiled a big toothy grin. "To possibly take you on a few dates?"

I pretended to think about it for a while but I already knew my answer.

"Sure Eric. But don't get your hopes up. We'll see how this goes. I don't want things to be weird."

"No, no, no, not weird at all."

"Okay, so now that that's cleared up, want some pancakes?"

I bent over to get a frying pan out of the bottom cabinet when I heard Eric sigh and make a groaning noise. I turned around and rolled my eyes, "Seriously?"

He licked his lip and spoke, "Seriously." He stood up from his chair and backed me up against the counter, kissing me full on the lips.

I pushed him away.

"Slow, Eric, we're taking things slowly."

He laughed and retreated back to his seat. "Whatever you say Sookie."

**Hey guys, so I realize this isn't the longest chapter ever, but I really wanted to return with a spov, but didn't really have much for her to say. The next chapter will be epov and will be a bit longer. I hope you all don't think this is the beginning of the end. There will still be a bit of angst and cat and mouse stuff going on and there won't be any more lemons for a while. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me over my long hiatus and thanks to all the new readers too, I love you all. I'm planning on this story being around 25 chapters in total, but we'll see. Thanks again.**


	12. Just Right

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please read the author's note at the bottom and leave me a review! Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all. **

EPOV:

I woke up the day after the lake feeling great. I was in disbelief at how things had played out. Sookie absolutely blew my mind. I mean, that girl was on fire. I had never kissed someone who was so receptive and passionate. I would grind into her and she would arch her back, curving her body into mine just so. She was absolutely beautiful and lovely and I was lucky she even let me touch her. Sure, I had heard more than a few times that I was good looking, and it was usually easy for me to get laid, but because I had known Sookie for so long I knew right away who the better person was, and who the lucky one was.

I was shallow when I was young. Sookie had always been a wonderful girl. Even when she was chubby her beauty always shone through. And she was always so smart. I remember being amazed when she would plow through a 800 page book in two days. But she never got cocky or pretentious. No, she was always completely down to earth. I now know that a lot of that had to do with her insecurity about her weight.

I'll never forget the first time I really looked at Sookie like she was a girl and not just my friends little sister. I had just turned 18 and she was 14. A rumor had gone around school that she had a crush on a nerd named Bill Compton. Jason called up the stairs, "Sookie!"

She ran down the stairs brushing through her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was still wet. She had a robe on but I could still see her tanned chest and legs.

"What?" She looked over to Jason.

"I heard you got a crush on Compton. That true?"

Her face turned red and she looked over to me and then back to Jason.

"Of course not. Where did you hear that?"

"Just about everyone at school is talking about it. Everyone says how cute you'll be together. The nerd beanpole and the fat chick. You know you're really starting to make me ashamed of you. Do you know how it feels to be brothers to such a giant tub of lard?

I instantly saw the blood rush out of her face. A few emotions passed through her eyes- embarrassment to shame to sadness to anger. She slowly bit her lip and fire flickered in her eyes.

"Jason Stackhouse, call me up in ten years. Let's see where I'm at in life and let's see where you are. Cause I have a feeling you'll still be right here, in Bon Temps. I'm gonna see the world and I'm gonna meet people who wouldn't dare call me fat. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, talking to your own sister like that."

I felt Sookie's pain right then and there. I could see her trying her best to stand up for herself even when tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. Jason smirked like the little asshole he was.

"Yeah Sookie whatever. You have fun with that, fatass."

Sookie spun on her heels and ran back up the steps. I looked over at Jason and muttered, "dick."

I ran after Sookie following her up the steps but she was gone. I heard stifled cries coming from the bathroom. I peeked my head into the crack of the door and she was standing there, brushing her hair, tears flowing down her face. She was saying over and over again as if it was a mantra, _You're beautiful, don't cry. You're beautiful, don't cry._

I could see that she didn't believe that for a second, though. She felt as ugly as ever. But the truth is, she had never been more beautiful to me than in that moment.

I couldn't, for some reason, bring myself to comfort her. I turned around and walked back down the steps. Jason was sitting in the kitchen talking on the phone with his girlfriend, Dawn.

"Hang up the phone." I spoke softly.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Hang up the goddamn phone Jason."

He quickly muttered his goodbyes and hung up.

"Yeah man, what is it? I was kinda in the middle of something."

I rolled my eyes.

"You need to stop being so mean to your sister. That was really cruel you know, she's still crying."

"I honestly don't care. Now if you'll please leave me alone, I need to talk to Dawn. I might be getting laid to night. "

He picked the phone back up and I grabbed it out of his hand.

"I'm being serious. Be nicer to your sister or I'm not talking to you anymore."

His eyes got wide.

"You're being serious?"

I nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nicer."

I smiled feeling that I had done something good that day. Jason was never nicer to Sookie, but like I said, I was just a shallow kid. I didn't really care much after that day.

But, as I was saying, Sookie had never been more beautiful to me than when I saw her strength as she tried to hold her self together standing in that bathroom, crying. That is until I saw her in that polka dot bathing suit.

She was absolutely gorgeous and that bathing suit was so right. It's no wonder I had to have her. She was like a magnet, drawing me to her. I would have imploded if I hadn't gotten the chance to just touch her that day.

After I had fully woken up, I stepped out of bed and decided instantly to go over to Sookie's to ask her out on a real date. It's the least I could do. I didn't want her thinking I was just trying to hook up. I got dressed quickly and drove over in a flash. I talked with Jason for a while, deciding whether to ask his permission. I decided against it, at least for a little while. Sookie came downstairs, looking as beautiful as ever. I asked if she would go on a date with me, feeling oddly nervous. She said yes and I don't think I had ever been more excited about anything.

We flirted for a while in the kitchen while she made pancakes. I could tell that she was trying to talk about anything other than the lake incident again.

"So what did Pam think of Amelia?"

I smiled.

"That she was super hot and just her type."

She nodded happily.

"So what are you up to today?"

"I'm free until this evening, so I was just planning on hanging around here until dinner. "

"That's cool."

She put two pancakes on a plate and handed them to me, sitting the syrup and butter down on the table. She got her own and sat down as well. We sat in awkward silence for about 3 minutes until I spoke up.

"So, earlier, when you said that thing about not having many sexual experiences, what did you mean by that?"

Her face got red.

"I mean exactly what I said. It's not exactly a thinker, Eric."

"So you haven't slept with many guys, or what?"

She laughed.

"That's hardly any of your business and it's definitely not something to discuss over breakfast in my Gran's kitchen."

"Oh come on Sookie, please."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I've slept with one guy. And only a few times."

"Seriously? I always thought those ivy-league kids were wild and crazy."

"Well Eric I don't know what to tell you. I'm just not really a sexual person."

I laughed heartily.

"What?" She spoke, looking confused.

"I'm sorry Sookie, but the way you acted with me yesterday tells a very different tale. You were very passionate."

She smiled a cute grin and looked up at me slyly. "Well maybe it's because of you, then."

I felt myself getting hard thinking again about her beautiful, curvy body writhing beneath me.

"Okay, new subject."

She seemed a little upset. "Excuse me?"

"Oh no, it's just, if we keep talking about it.. uhm.. you're waking up little Eric."

She blushed, realizing what I meant. "Oh.. we wouldn't want that now would we.."

I cleared my throat. "No.. you said something about taking it slow.."

She bit her lip and little Eric was almost fully awake now.

"Oh yeah slow..That's best, I think." She stood up and grabbed our plates to clear them.

I caught a glimpse of her beautiful round ass and almost couldn't contain myself.

_Taking it slow is going to be a lot harder than I thought. _

**Hey guys, so I hope I didn't paint Jason as too much of an asshole. You have to remember he's just a teenage boy. And most teenage boys are huge assholes, hehe. Sorry if the timeline in this chapter is confusing. I'm very amateur at writing and I only do it for fun. I'm trying to improve but I'm not always the best. PLEASE leave me a review telling me what you liked and what you didn't. I really want to improve. **

**Next up: SPOV and first date. **

**xoxoxo**


	13. Yes

**First off, I just want to apologize for the extremely long wait. I could give you a million reasons as to why I haven't been writing, but the fact of the matter is that I just haven't wanted to in a while. I just had the busiest school year of my life and now I've started another one a couple months ago that's even busier. I tried writing a few times while I was away at college last year, but it just never worked out. I want to write again and I have a few things I'm working on in the Sookie Stackhouse fandom. But first, I wanted to update A New Day. **

**As I've gone back and read my story so far, I'm a little disappointed in myself. I had so many things planned out, but I just got so eager to get my happy ending that I skipped ahead and never really gave Sookie the closure she really needed. So, this story is gonna make a complete 360. I'm not going back and changing anything though. I'm just gonna work with what I got. Anyway, sorry for this ridiculously long author's note, but I just had to get all that out. I would like to make a shoutout to Texanlady for her wonderfully kind reviews. They really kicked me into gear and reminded me what it was I wanted to convey in this story. Without further ado..**

**Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

SPOV

I decided not to spend very much time with Eric that day. After breakfast with him, I was on a bit of an Eric overload. Amelia ran down stairs a little bit after he left.

"Sookie, I'm starving." I smiled feeling strangely melancholy.

"I've agreed to go on a date with Eric." She opened her eyes really wide and gasped melodramatically.

"Sookie, that was not apart of the plan. You know I support you in whatever, but I think you're being hypnotized by his beautiful baby blue eyes. I mean let's get real Sookie."

I sat back down into the kitchen chair. "I know.. and now I feel like I've ruined the game altogether."

She sat down as well and grabbed an old piece of bacon. "That's absolutely not true."

"I'm pretty sure it is," I mumbled.

"I think I may know just what to do."

"And what is that?"

"Jealousy."

"Huh?" I asked.

"There is nothing that affects a man more than jealousy."

I stood up and walked from the table.  
"Amelia, I don't know what you have in mind, but I don't think I'm up for it."

She hopped up and came around the table to me.

"Think about it Sook. He thinks that he's won you. He thinks he deserves you even after everything."

I sat back down and started to think. Amelia was right, after all. Most men go crazy because of jealousy. I was sure that Eric would be no different.

"You never committed to him. All you agreed to was a date." Amelia continued.

"Amelia.. you may be right.. but I would have no idea what to do to make him jealous."

"Duh!" she hollered. "Start seeing another man. One that's just as attractive as him."

We both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Yeah you're right," she continued through her laugh, "Someone that's almost as attractive as him."

"You know, as much as I'm attracted to Eric, I'm not even sure that he's what I want." I paused and Amelia just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"It's just, like, when I was a kid.. well it's a different story. It was my first real crush. Your first real crush has so much power over you. Too much power over you. I mean Eric was able to control how happy or sad I was at any given moment- and he didn't even know."

"No one should have that much control over a person. And as sad as it is.. and pathetic, I think he still has some of that control. And Amelia, I just don't think that's fair."

Amelia looked at me with a sad smile because she understood. He first love was a boy named Tray Dawson. They met in sophomore year though me. He was in one of my religion classes and he was very nice to me. One time, he saw me in the dining hall and came over to say hi. I swear the second he saw Amelia, it was like his eyes lit up. They had slept together by the end of the week and were dating by the end of the month. They only broke up because Tray joined the peace corps after graduation and would be moving the Guatemala. Amelia decided with much heartbreak that she couldn't be in a long distance relationship.

"But that's love Sookie. You completely lose yourself. You forget who you are. It's pathetic, but it's love."

I smiled and wondered to myself if it was possible that I was in love with Eric when I was a kid. I had always thought that it was purely infatuation, but maybe it could have been more than that. I thought to myself that maybe that's the reason I was having such trouble purposely hurting Eric. Maybe this just wasn't in the cards for me.

Amelia and I spent a long day together, watching movies and painting our nails. Around 7 o'clock I realized we should start getting ready.

"Well I'm gonna go hop in the shower. I guess we should go out and.. find me a man," I spoke nervously.

Amelia squealed. "Yes, indeed!"

I took my time in the shower because for me, showering had always been a place where I did my big thinking. I remember my Gran would always scream at me because I had used up all the hot water, just standing there, thinking about things.

I washed my hair with a new shampoo that Amelia had brought me, shaved, and got out.

I got ready carefully, curling my blonde hair into a 50's style, as I decided I would go for the bombshell look that night. I applied winged black eyeliner, red lipstick and blush. I went to my recently unpacked closet and found my favorite dress. It was a

tight red wiggle dress with cap sleeves and a sweet heart neckline. It was the most flattering thing I owned and I usually got a lot of attention when wearing it out. I put on some black pumps, spritzed some perfume on myself and headed over to Amelia's room to see if she was ready.

"Come in," she called when I knocked.

"Sookie, oh my god, you look amazing! This is perfect!"

"Thank you!" I said excitedly. "You look great too!"

She chuckled, "I know."

She was wearing a long yellow dress, with green and orange flowers, and had her hair waved out. She looked beautiful.

"So, where are we going?"

"I have absolutely no idea.. it just occurred to me that we need somewhere to go. What is wrong with me?" I laughed.

Amelia looked like she was in deep thought.

"Okay, I know you're probably not going to want to, but why don't we go to Eric's bar? It would be perfect! He'd see how hot you look and you could easily make him jealous just by letting some cute guy buy you a drink! That way you'd never actually have to go out on date with them! Oh god, I'm brilliant."

I made a nervous face and Amelia's spirits seemed to fall.

"Amelia, I don't know about that. Don't you think that would be really obvious?"

She shook her head violently. "No! It's perfect. We're going!"

I smiled at her, defeated, knowing it was a great plan.

I grabbed my bag off the bed.

"Welp, ready to go?"

Amelia smiled a devious smile.

"Yes" she spoke and we were out the door.

**I know this is super short, but I have more coming for you guys and I wanted to ease myself back in. As always, please review and give me your thoughts and critiques as I really like to take what you guys want into account! Again, much love and thank you so much if you're still with me in this story.**


	14. Realization

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I know how frustrating it can be to not have a story updated in a long time. I'm still constantly surprised that people actually like my story and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews. I'm going to do my best to update this on a weekly basis from now on, but I won't make any promises. Thank you so much again and without further ado..**

**Charlaine Harris owns all.**

I had a lump in my throat the size of a cantaloupe as I got out of the drivers side of my car. I threw my keys in my purse and straightened out my dress as I stood up. I looked over to Amelia, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that I was screaming on the inside.

I was nervous for two reasons; as much as I wanted to get back at Eric for being shallow, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. My other issue was that, I was horrible with men! The idea of flirting with some unknown man that night made me want to throw up. I never had quite shaken that 'fat girl' mentality off. To that day, when a man hit on me, I thought it was some sort of prank.

As I approached the door, I noticed I was getting a lot of looks from all the men standing outside. I decided my dress was doing it's job. I don't think I had ever been so admired in my life. Amelia and I went straight to the bar and ordered drinks.

I turned to Amelia, "Why don't you scope the place for Eric? I wanna look, but I also wanna seem aloof." She knowingly grinned at me. "I'm gonna run to the ladies room, get me a whiskey sour."

I turned to the bartender who seemed deep in conversation with a man at the end of the bar. Upon seeing me, he immediately started making his way to me.

"Hi there beautiful, what can I get for you tonight?" I smiled at him flirtatiously, wondering if maybe I could use him for my plan. He _was _pretty handsome, with black hair and bright green eyes. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties and definitely seemed interested in me.

"Could I please get a gin and tonic and a whiskey sour?" He winked at me and spoke, "Sure thing little lady." As he turned to make the drinks he continued talking to me, "I'm Will, what's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Sookie, good to meet you."

"You too." He kept talking to me, but I decided if I was really gonna do this, I probably shouldn't do it with someone I would keep running into if I did decide to spend time with Eric. While hooking up with his bartender probably would make him jealous, it probably wouldn't serve me right in the long run.

Luckily Amelia returned right in time and I handed her her drink and interrupted Will, " It was really nice to meet you, Will, but I'm gonna go over there with my friend. See you later." I smiled and led Amelia over to a table in the corner so we could start looking for the right man for the job.

"I didn't see him anywhere, Sook. Maybe he's not in tonight. I mean he is the owner, they don't typically come every night, right?"

"I thought for sure he'd be here, because this is the night Jason usually comes here and they play pool and stuff."

We sat for a while talking about what we planned to do for the next few weeks, when an extremely attractive man walked past. He was probably 6'2" or 6'3", had shaggy black hair. His body was almost as nice as Eric's, and he had an air of self confidence to which I was immediately attracted. Amelia gave me a look that told me he was the one.

I had never been one to openly hit on a man, even since I had lost the weight. The man I had my eye on was extremely attractive and could surely have any woman in the bar.

I felt my stomach drop and turned to Amelia, "Amelia, maybe I should go for someone a little less attractive. If he turns me down the only one feeling shitty will be me."

She shook her head furiously, "You're the most beautiful woman in this place! The only way he'd turn you down is if he were gay or married. And he'd probably even be tempted then!"

I smiled sheepishly, Amelia always knew what to say. "You're the best friend."

"I know," she laughed. "Now get your ass up, and go get that big hunk o' man to buy you a drink!"

"Okay, okay.. but first I'm gonna go fix my makeup." She gave me a supportive smile and I made my way to the ladies room. I was walking down a poorly lit hallway to find the bathroom when I heard a deep voice in one of the rooms.

The door was shut, but I could tell which room is was coming from and it said "Eric Northman" on the door. Being the nosy person I was, I pressed my ear against the door, wondering if just maybe he would be talking about me.

When I heard the woman's voice on the other side of the door, I thought I was imagining it.

"You like that baby?" she moaned out. The blood rushed out of my face and before I could think it through, I opened the door.

Eric was standing against his desk and a beautiful brunette woman was kneeling in front of him. When she noticed me she leaned out from beside him and spoke, "What can we do for you?"

Eric turned around and pulled up his pants and screamed "Shit," as he noticed who the intruder was. I looked him in the eyes for what felt like an hour but was probably more like 3 seconds. When I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I ran from the room.

_I have to find the damn bathroom_, I thought to myself. I heard him calling my name as he chased me down the corridor. "Sookie!"

I found the bathroom and ran in, locking the door behind me. "Sookie, I am so sorry. I know this looks terrible but please let me explain."

I stood in front of the mirror and wiped away my tears hoping to keep my makeup looking nice. I could hear Eric still rambling on with apologies from behind the door, but I couldn't shake how rejected I felt in that moment.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a really good, long look because it was in moments like that I needed to. I was a pretty girl. Probably the prettiest I ever was or ever will be in that night. But I wasn't as pretty as that girl that was on her knees. The truth was, my body would never look like that girls. She was born with a figure to die for. And I was born with a figure I had to work for. I had stretch marks and flab and I would never be perfect. It was in that moment, with Eric behind the door waiting for me, that I realized I didn't need to be. _Fuck him. _I thought to my self. _FUCKING FUCK THAT ASSHOLE. _I screamed in my head. I brushed the hair out of my face, maneuvered my boobs around in the dress and wiped the mascara out from under my eyes.

As I walked out of the bathroom I had a new found acceptance and love for myself. I came face to face with Eric. He seemed extremely distressed as he spoke, "Sookie, I don't even know what to say. I'm an idiot." He looked at me expecting an angry response. I smiled sweetly. "Eric, don't worry about it, okay? I mean it's not like we're going "steady" or something," I joked.

His eyes narrowed, and I could tell he was very confused. "Really?" I touched his shoulder, "Of course Eric, we're both young and single, it's no big deal."

He smiled, seeming relieved. "That's great, Sookie."

"Mhmm," I said as I nodded. "If you'll excuse me, someone is expecting me." Looking confused again he murmured "Okay" as I walked away.

Coming down the corridor and back into the bar, I focused in on the tall, dark, and handsome man I had had my eye on earlier. I walked straight up to him and as he took me in, he smiled, seeming very pleased.

"Hi," I spoke, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, how do ya do?" I could see Eric staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey there, Sookie. I'm glad you came to talk to me. I've been looking at you since you walked in here. My name is Alcide Herveaux."

**Thank you so much for reading everyone. Again, I'm so sorry to have taken so long! Please read and review. I know you probably hate me for making Eric into a bit of a bad guy, but I promise there is more to come! I just needed a bit of conflict. So review if you can and Happy Holidays! I will update as soon as possible!**


End file.
